hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Hurricane Season:If every invest formed
We'll all remember 2017 as an active, destructive and deadly season.But what if it were even more destructive? What if it was even more deadly? What if...EVERY INVEST FORMED? enjoy! Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:350 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2017 till:31/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/03/2017 till:02/04/2017 color:TS text:"Arlene (SS)" from:19/04/2017 till:21/04/2017 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:19/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:20/06/2017 till:23/06/2017 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:05/07/2017 till:07/07/2017 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:17/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:"Emily (TS)" from:20/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:C1 text:"Franklin (C3)" from:30/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" from:03/08/2017 till:05/08/2017 color:TS text:"Harvey (TS)" from:05/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Irma (C2)" from:07/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Jose (C1)" from:12/08/2017 till:13/08/2017 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:13/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C2 text:"Katia (C2)" from:17/08/2017 till:20/08/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:23/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Lee (C4)" from:20/08/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Maria (C5)" from:29/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:TS text:"Nate (TS)" from:30/08/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Ophelia (C5)" from:05/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C4 text:"Philippe (C4)" from:05/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:C2 text:"Rina (C2)" barset:break from:11/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" from:15/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:22/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Tammy (C3)" from:16/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Vince (C5)" from:02/10/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:TD text:"Twenty-Three (TD)" from:05/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:C4 text:"Whitney (C4)" from:04/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:06/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" from:09/10/2017 till:16/10/2017 color:C3 text:"Gamma (C3)" from:17/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Delta (C1)" from:27/10/2017 till:29/10/2017 color:TD text:"Twenty-Nine (TD)" from:01/11/2017 till:04/11/2017 color:TS text:"Epsilon (TS)" from:05/11/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:TS text:"Zeta (TS)" from:15/11/2017 till:17/11/2017 color:TS text:"Eta (SS)" from:20/11/2017 till:02/12/2017 color:C3 text:"Theta (C3)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2017 till:31/03/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:30/04/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:31/05/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:30/06/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:31/08/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:30/09/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:31/10/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:30/11/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:31/12/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Subtropical Storm Arlene On March 24th,A low pressure system formed east of the Bahamas. The invest quickly organized,and was designated Invest 90L on March 27th, and the winds increased to 40 mph. Early on March 28th, the low was designated Subtropical Storm Arlene. The winds slowly increased over 3 days,as the storm quickly headed north.On April 1st,the storm reached peak intensity 500 miles east of North Carolina,Before quickly losing organization due to extreme wind shear and was deemed extratropical east of New York on 18:00 on April 2nd. This storm was the most intense a in the month of March in the Atlantic basin,surpassing Hurricane #1 in 1908 as well as being the first March storm in almost 100 years. Additionally,unrelated to Arlene, Tropical Storm Adrian in the Eastern Pacific basin also formed before the corresponding hurricane season was set to officially begin, being the earliest named storm in the Eastern Pacific proper.This makes 2017 the second consecutive year after 2016 where the first storms in both basins were pre-season storms. Tropical Storm Bret An extratropical cyclone formed east of Bermuda on April 16. It moved southeast, becoming disconnected from the surrounding environment and gradually losing its frontal characteristics. Deep convection formed in bands north and east of the center by 00:00 UTC, and gradually on April 19, leading to the formation of a subtropical depression. Despite an unfavorable environment, with ocean temperatures near 20 °C (68 °F) and moderate wind shear, convection coalesced near the center and allowed the subtropical depression to become fully tropical by 00:00 UTC on April 20. It intensified into Tropical Storm Bret six hours later. After attaining peak winds of 50 mph (85 km/h), the storm began to rotate counterclockwise around a larger extratropical low. The storm tracked into the cold sector of the cyclone, causing Arlene to lose tropical characteristics around 12:00 UTC on April 21. The cyclone moved southeast, before dissipating well west-southwest of the Azores on April 22. Upon its formation as a subtropical depression on April 19, Bret was the sixth known subtropical or tropical cyclone to form in the month of April in the Atlantic basin; the other instances were Ana in 2003, a subtropical storm in April 1992, and three tropical depressions in 1912, 1915, and 1973, respectively. When Bret became a tropical storm on April 20, this marked only the second such occurrence on record, after Ana in 2003. Furthermore, it had the lowest central pressure of any Atlantic storm recorded in the month of April, with a central pressure of 990 mbar (hPa; 29.23 inHg), again surpassing Ana. Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Don Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Emily Hurricane Franklin Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Hurricane Irma Hurricane Jose Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nate Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rina Tropical Storm Sean Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Tropical Depression Twenty-Three ' Hurricane Whitney ' Hurricane Alpha ''' '''Tropical Storm Beta Hurricane Gamma ' '''Hurricane Delta ' 'Tropical Depression Twenty-Nine ' 'Tropical Storm Epsilon ' 'Tropical Storm Zeta ' 'Subtropical Storm Eta ' '''Hurricane Theta Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2017 Atlantic usercane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Mobile's storms Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:What if scenario